Psionics
A Psion is always armed.' The master circled the acolyte, sweeping his blade before him in long, languid strokes. 'Summon your weapon, block my attack.' The long blade darted forward like a snake, missing the flinching acolyte by an inch. 'I can't, I don't know how.' The student jumped back from another sweep of the blade. 'Of course you don't know how to create a blade from nothing, no-one does. I'm asking you to think of the blade, how it feels in your hand. I can make you feel this one's bite from across the room, all I'm asking is for you to feel the weight of it in your palm.' The student doubled back, clutching her stomach, pain shot through her, then disappeared. 'All Psionics is derived from the senses, what we feel, what we see. You felt pain because I willed it into you, but only because I know the sting of a blade, the rending of flesh. That was just a sensation, but a true Psion can turn sensation into reality, sense into substance. Now close your eyes, forget about me, about the room. Think of the blade in my hand, hold it in yours, run your fingers along its length, feel its weight, test its edge. The student stood upright, holding her hands before her. She mimed the movements he described, sweeping the imaginary weapon before her. He sighed, she had learned nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He could see something in her hand, a depression in her skin where a hilt would be. She reached out her other arm, and faintly, very faintly, he could see the line of pressure on her fingertips as she felt the blade. He spoke, and immediately regretted it, the signs disappeared, whatever she had felt, she lost. You held it, your mind was fixated on it, if only for a moment. It will take practice, but eventually you will know everything about that blade, even change its properties at will. But more importantly, it will be no less real than the piece of iron in my hand, and twice as deadly. Today's lesson is over, get some rest. Tomorrow we will begin again. Psionics is one of the mystic arts on Tolas. A discipline focused on exerting one's will on the world, Psionic practitioners can manifest their abilities in a myriad of ways, from manipulating objects from a distance, seeing across vast distances, to creating objects and weapons in the blink of an eye. Psionics is the only mystic art that seems to be confined to mortals alone, and no Outsider or God has ever shown Psionic ability. Psionic Schools Unlike Magic and its users, Psionics are not limited to words, motions or spells to invoke their power. Nor are the applications of Psionics limited to the spells stored in the arcane libraries of the world. For many, Psionic ability ends at simple knacks and tricks; lifting a coin from a distance or sensing a person's intentions with greater accuracy. In truth, the scope of a Psions ability to change the world around him is unknown, and the full power of disciplined or unchecked Psions can only be imagined. For this reason, schools of Psionics have been built across Tolas, either to utilise these powers in war or intrigue, or to contain them. The major centres of Psionic learning are outlined below: * Jishol * Sadrith Psionic Personalities Because of their exceptional abilities, powerful Psionic users often influence the world around them, becoming adventurers, scholars of renown or politicians. As manifold as the applications of their ability are the potential of their legacies. Some of the major historic or current Psionic practitioners are outlined below: * Sarotha * Veros * Raz * Third Star Category:In-World Concepts Category:Magic